Don and Jess: Charge of this Post
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Suspend reality for a second here and pretend that Flack and Angell are already dating when he gets blown up. How would she have reacted to getting that phone call? First in the beginning of a series. FA, some DL and MS.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok let's suspend reality for a second here and pretend that Flack and Angell are already dating when he gets blown up. How would she have reacted to getting that phone call?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean really if I did would I be sitting here writing what I want to happen? I think not.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Detective Jessica Angell sat at her desk trying to get a case report done but for some reason she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away. Sighing as her phone rang, Jess answered it.

"Angell."

"Jess it's Danny."

Jess sat up straight at the odd note in Danny's voice. Please don't let her funny feeling come true.

"What's wrong Danny?"

She heard Danny sigh and knew they feeling she had had all day wasn't from the sushi she had eaten the night before.

"It's Don."

"What happened?"

"You heard about the explosion?"

Jess nodded to herself. "Yeah the whole squad knows."

"Don and Mac were still inside when it blew."

Jess inhaled sharply. "Danny tell me Don is ok. Tell me that Danny."

"I really with I could Jess but I can't. He's on his way to the hospital now and I'm on my way to you. Mac doesn't want you driving."

Jess nodded again. "I'll let the captain know what's going on."

"Alright. I'll see you in five then."

Jess hung up her phone and held her head in her hands. She and Don had been seeing each other for almost six months now and things were great. In that time she had not only gotten to know Don better but the team of CSIs they worked with who were Don's family and now hers too.

Five minutes later Jess had let her captain know what was going on and was currently pacing the locker room waiting for Danny. She had told the captain to send Danny in there when he arrived. She had taken refuge in the locker room because her emotions were so close to the top and she didn't want to let them out in front of the squad. She had worked hard to get to where she was and wasn't going to let one crying fit destroy it for her.

"Jess."

Jess turned to the door and saw Danny. Without hesitation she threw herself in Danny's arms and held onto her boyfriend's best friend for dear life. Danny tightened his hold on Jess when he felt her start to shake and knew she was crying.

"Don't worry Jess. Don's a fighter. He won't leave you. He won't leave any of us." Danny whispered to reassure Jess and himself.

Finally Jess calmed down and wiped her face. "Sorry about that."

Danny waved it off. "Eh nothing to be sorry about. I understand. Let's get to the hospital so we can remind Don why he has to live."

Jess nodded and followed Danny out of the locker room.

Jess sat in between Danny and Hawkes, both on whom were holding her hands. Don had come out of surgery but now Mac was taking pictures of his injuries. Jess had gotten mad when Mac had announced what he had to do but Danny had managed to calm her down. Lindsay sat on the other side of Danny with her head resting on his shoulder, tracing random patterns on his free forearm. Stella had gone to get coffee, knowing none of them were leaving any time soon and if they were it would be to work on the case and they would all need the caffeine. Finally Mac came out and behind him was Don on a bed, out cold with cords sticking out all over the place. Jess couldn't take the sight and started crying again. Mac went over to her and pulled her into his arms and turned her away from Don. Once Don was out of sight Mac let Jess go and looked her in the eyes.

"Don is the toughest person I know. If anyone could get through this it's him. Have faith Jess that he'll be ok." Mac said.

Jess nodded and looked down the hall where Don had been wheeled. Stella came back with the coffee and handed it out. She gave Jess hers last and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"You going to be ok?" Stella asked. Asking if she was ok at that moment would have been a dumb question but Stella wanted to know the younger detective would be ok in the near future.

"As soon as I see those blue eyes again I'll be fine. Until then it's up in the air." Jess answered.

Stella nodded and walked over to Mac. Everyone took their seats again, this time waiting for Don's doctor to show. Instead of retaking her seat between Danny and Hawkes, Jess just lowered herself to the ground where she was standing and leaned back against the wall. Lindsay watched Jess for a second before turning to Danny.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked.

Danny sighed and looked up from his best friend's girl. "She and Don are close. Real close. They both know getting hurt is part of the job but none of us ever imagined anything like this ever happened. I think once Don wakes up she'll be ok but for now I plan on keeping an eye on her like I promised."

Hawkes gave him a look. "What do you mean like you promised?"

"When things started getting serious between Jess and himself Don made me swear I would keep an eye on her and help her if anything were to happen to him." Danny explained.

Lindsay and Hawkes both nodded before the three returned to staring at their coffee.

"Is anyone here for Detective Flack?"

The whole group stood and looked at an older gentleman. Mac stepped forward.

"We are." he motioned to the others. "What can you tell us?"

The doctor crossed his arms. "My name is Dr. Ray Bicman. I'm the one who operated on Detective Flack. I'll say this first, who ever worked on him back at the scene saved his life." The group looked at Mac then back at Bicman. "He's stable but by no means out of the woods. For now we have him in a drug induced coma."

"When can we see him?" Jess asked, he voice barely above a whisper.

"As soon as we have him settled into his room." Bicman said. "But only two at a time."

They nodded and watched the doctor walk away. Jess sighed and turned to her friends. They were all looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

Stella smiled. "You're going in first."

Jess shook her head. "If you don't mind I'd like to go in last."

Mac and Stella exchanged a look, as if they understood why Jess wanted to go in last. The others nodded and once again they sat and waited.

Jess stood outside of Don's room. The others had just finished going in and now it was her turn. After much convincing, Mac had gotten the doctor's permission for Jess to stay the night in Don's room. They had moved another bed in for her and Stella had gone back to her place to get her the things she would need for the night and next morning. Seeing her hesitate, Danny walked over and opened the door. After doing so, he placed his hands on Jess' shoulders and gave her a push forward, into the room. Jess heard the door close behind her and looked around the room. She saw her bed with her bag sitting on it and where the bathroom was. She carefully avoided looking at Don as she made her way over to her bag and pulled out the book she had asked Stella to grab. It was a book on Celtic myths and legends that she had been reading to Don for the past couple of weeks. Don didn't have to attention span to read himself but he could pay attention for hours when Jess read to him. Taking the book and pulling a chair up next to Don's bed, Jess finally looked at him as she sat down. What she saw made her want to cry. His chest was covered in a bandage that had a bit of blood seeping through and he had cuts all over his face. He was as pale as the dead and his hand was on the cool side when Jess ran her fingers over it. Swallowing her tears and remembering what Mac said, Jess opened to her book mark and while holding Don's hand, she began to read.

The case was finally closed and Don had been out of the coma for two days. He had woken a few times, each time saying he was hungry and wanted to get the hell out of the hospital. The gang had been thrilled to see he was ok. Jess hadn't left his side much, only to help when needed, which wasn't much since Mac knew where she wanted to be and to go home to walk her dog and bring him to Sid to be watched.

Jess stopped reading when she noticed the funny look Don was giving her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Don shook his head. "Nothing. I just realized something."

Jess tilted her head. "And what would that be?"

"I love you." Don said.

Jess was shocked. He loved her. He, Donald Flack Jr. love her, Jessica Angell. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"I love you too Don." she said.

Don smiled and leaned down as far as he could. Jess met him the rest of the way and they kissed for the first time since he was injured.

"I love you Jess." Don whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Don." Jess whispered back.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok there it is. Hope you liked it. I am considering doing a bunch of one shots starting at the beginning of Season two, having Jess come in at the same time as Lindsay and following the relationship there. Let me know what you think. No flames. They will either mocked, laughed at or just ignored so please be nice. Thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
